Nobuhiko Akizuki
is a character who serves as the primary antagonist in the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Black. In almost all of his appearances, he is voiced by Masaki Terasoma, including the 3D short film Kamen Rider World, the 40th anniversary film OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, and the Kamen Rider/Super Sentai crossover film Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. In Kamen Rider SD, he is voiced by Kaneto Shiozawa. Nobuhiko, Shadow Moon's human form, is played by Takahito Horiuchi. Background/Biography Black Shadow Moon is the alter ego of , who had been abducted by Gorgom to become one of their new kings. Shadow Moon is both the stepbrother and rival to Kotaro Minami, who had been abducted alongside Nobuhiko but managed to escape. Like Kamen Rider Black, Shadow Moon utilizes the King Stone to transform and is armed with the Satan Saber, a sword crafted specifically to be used by the Century Kings. He was weakened by Kamen Rider Black using the Satan Saber to slash the Kingstone. He was left inside the Gorgom Headquarters when his Kingstone exploded. RX 6 months later, he mysteriously resurfaced to seek revenge against his step brother. This time, he wielded the twin Shadow Sabers, similar to the original Satan Saber, gained from the Crisis Empire. He was finally defeated by RX when he thrusts the Revolcane through Shadow Moon's Kingstone. He turned good shortly before he died and finally reverted to Nobuhiko. After 0 Kotaro Minami is walking out when all of a sudden he finds himself out in the open under the moonlight and he sees someone floating around. It’s Black RX, only white. The Rider itself fights him and pulls his King Stone out and becomes the Creation King, Another Shadow Moon. The place turns into some dark temple with a throne and Shadow Moon sits down in it. Kotaro yells but Shadow Moon sneers at him and as he removes his chest armour to reveal that inside is Nobuhiko’s skeleton… and a beating heart. The fight between Black Sun and Shadow Moon was to determine which body would be most suitable for Gorgom’s ruler, the Creation King to use. He ended up in Shadow Moon’s body. And then Black turns into RX even without the King Stone and defeats Shadow Moon. Kotaro then wakes up, apparently that was all a dream. Kamen Rider World However, Shadow Moon would return once again as a villain in the debatedly non-canon 8-minute movie Kamen Rider World. This time, he was a giant and he was defeated by Kamen Rider J's Jumbo Formation. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would had manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. Shadow Moon was among the many villains who were part of this alliance. He later is defeated by Kamen Rider Decade. Super Hero Taisen Shadow Moon returns as a member of the revived Dai-Shocker under Tsukasa Kadoya and like all the other past villains, pretended to assist his plan to destroy the Super Sentai while working in cahoots with Dai-Zangyack to have the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai destroy each other. Once it is revealed that in fact it was Tsukasa and Captain Marvelous who were deceiving them to stop their plans, Shadow Moon joins the fight against the heroes just to be defeated along with General Jark by the combined efforts of Kamen Rider Black and the Hikari Sentai Maskman. Super Hero Taisen Z Shadow Moon returns again in Super Hero Taisen Z as a member of Space Shocker. He along with, Strategist Reider plot to revive Demon King Psycho to Take over the Universe. He Is Destroyed in Battle against the Kyoryugers. Kamen Rider SD Shadow Moon: A member of GranShocker. The brother of Black RX and apparently a Kamen Rider himself. This version of Shadow Moon tries his best to be evil, but falls short of his own expectations. He is armed with the Satan Sabre and an unknown motorcycle (possibly a Road Sector modification). He is constantly teased by Black RX, whom refers to him as "Sunshine Moon." In other media Shadow Moon is one of the few villains in the Kamen Rider Series to be given an action figure, Sochaku Henshin figure, and a Super Imaginive Chogokin figure. He is also one of the few Kamen Rider villains to have a Rider Kick, without being a Kamen Rider himself. Shadow Moon was also featured as the first Secret Rare card in the Rangers Strike Masked Rider Expansion Vol. 1 and the only character in the Dark Alliance group in the Masked Rider Expansion Vol. 1. An alternate reality version of Shadow Moon appeared in the film Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. Forms before he became Shadow Moon. - Shadow Moon= Century King Shadow Moon is Nobuhiko's alter-ego after being brainwashed by the Gorgom. Shadow Moon has roughly the same amount of power and strength as Kamen Rider Black. His primary techniques are the Shadow Punch and the Shadow Kick. - Giant Shadow Moon= In the film Kamen Rider World, Shadow Moon is resurrected as a giant and uses his dark powers to revive five monsters destroyed by Kamen Rider Black, ZO and J. How he became a giant and returned from the dead is unknown, but it could possibly be a result of his King Stone absorbing J Power energy in his deceased state to resurrect him. - White RX= *'Height':198.8cm *'Weight':91kg *'Maximum Jump Height':60m is a form that appeared in the Kamen Rider BLACK RX SIC Hero Saga. It is essentially Shadow Moon's RX version of Black's, with a silver colored appearance of BLACK RX, but is powered by moonlight instead of sunlight. - Creation King= *'Height':197.4cm *'Weight':75kg *'Maximum Jump Height':100m is a form exclusive to the Kamen Rider Black RX SIC Hero Saga, After 0. It is a form Shadow Moon took by absorbing both the Sun and Moon King Stones. This form resembles a crimson colored Shadow Moon. The Creation King is essentially the true purpose of those who possess the King Stones, so that the victor may claim the other to become the Creation King and rule the Gorgom for another 50,000 years. }} Equipment King Stone The is Shadow Moon's transformation belt. Embedded upon the center his belt is a green stone called the . Through this stone, Shadow Moon can telepathically communicate with Kotaro via his own King Stone. Satan Sabre Shadow Sabers The are pairs of long and short swords manifested by the King Stone, this weapon was used as replacement for the Satan Sabre. Battle Hopper The is a living motorcycle created by Gorgom, made specifically for the upcoming Creation Kings Black Sun and Shadow Moon, programmed to be loyal to the strongest King Stone bearer. Battle Hopper was controlled by Shadow Moon via his Shadow Flash before Black uses his King Stone Flash to retake him from Shadow Moon. As a result, Shadow Moon attacks Battle Hopper with the Satan Sabre before Battle Hopper rams him with a suicide attack and dies. See also Category:Evil Kamen Rider